


Three-Step Plan

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a plan for dealing with crappy days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Step Plan

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "peanut butter" & "tell me about it"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Jack O’Neill was a fan of peanut butter. It was a good, solid food, a fine American invention, and it tasted pretty darn good, too. Plus, it was a key ingredient in his famous PB&J sandwiches, guaranteed to satisfy hungry basketball players and weary Air Force generals alike.

He had one of each at the kitchen table— the older A.J. got, the more she looked like the young Captain Sam he had met at the beginning of the Stargate Program, which was starting to freak him out a little— steadily demolishing the pile of sandwiches between them.

“Long day, huh?” he asked.

A.J. wiped jam-sticky hands on her jeans, which both her parents pretended not to notice, and rose. “I’m gonna hit the shower,” she said. “Any chance of some ice cream?”

“After all those sandwiches?” Jack asked, but she just grinned, and he sighed dramatically. “We’ll see.”

Sam took another sandwich from the pile as the water started upstairs, propping her chin in one hand. “Can I get some of that ice cream, too?” she asked, with a tired smile.

Jack scooted his kitchen chair closer to hers, his knee bumping Sam’s thigh, his chin resting on her shoulder. “You could,” he said. “But that’s only part one.”

“Yeah? What’s the whole plan, then, general?”

“Step one, ice cream. Step two, after Jake gets home from science club, we corral those kids of ours to bed. Then, step three, we engage in a little debriefing— both literal and metaphorical— and you can tell me all about your crappy day.”

Sam laughed, and leaned in to kiss him. “That sounds great.” 

THE END


End file.
